<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Правдивая история снайпера by Wolfram_Rivera, WTF Galactic Empire 2021 (Team_Galactic_Empire)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589579">Правдивая история снайпера</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfram_Rivera/pseuds/Wolfram_Rivera'>Wolfram_Rivera</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/WTF%20Galactic%20Empire%202021'>WTF Galactic Empire 2021 (Team_Galactic_Empire)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Don't copy to another site, Fix-It, Gen, Imperial fix-it, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:56:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfram_Rivera/pseuds/Wolfram_Rivera, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/WTF%20Galactic%20Empire%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Республиканцы решили поживиться на заброшенной имперской базе, но у них ничего не получилось, потому что имперские спецслужбы умеют работать.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 4 Quest 1 - Тексты R-NC-21, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Правдивая история снайпера</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Империя побеждает.</p><p>Смерть второстепенных персонажей. Одно нецензурное слово. </p><p>Логика отсутствует. Обоснуй тоже. Автору так захотелось.<br/>Имперский и мужской шовинизм.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Опаньки!</p><p>Склонившийся над терминалом майор выпрямился, расправил плечи и оглядел ворвавшихся в помещение республиканских диверсантов.</p><p>— Вот это сюрприз, лейтенант Дирк, — протянул он.</p><p>— Бля-я-я, — только и выдохнул Дирк, оторопело глядя на до боли знакомое лицо, снившееся ему в ночных кошмарах последние три года. Те же рыжие вихры, торчавшие из-под форменного кепи так, как им вздумается, та же россыпь веснушек на вздернутом носу и скулах, та же высокомерная ухмылка, за которую его ненавидели, те же ледяные серые глаза... нет, глаз был один. Левую половину лица от виска до челюсти заменял темный имплант, очерченный красноватой припухшей плотью.</p><p>Дирк таращился на офицера, пытаясь собрать мысли в кучу. Он точно помнил, что пристрелил его три года назад, тогда ещё капитана, на рыночной площади. Вперёд шагнула Ула, отодвинув его плечом, наставила бластер на майора.</p><p>— Что, не ждал, имперская погань? — зло оскалилась она, её лекку зазмеились по спине.</p><p>— Почему же, милая Ула Корриана, ждал... — майор смерил её оценивающим взглядом, демонстративно облизнул тонкие бескровные губы. — Даже чай приготовил. Но не знал, что вы возьмете его с собой, а то бы и для него подобрал вкусные таблеточки. Или ты уже на чистый глиттерстим перешел, а, лейтенант?</p><p>— О чём это он? — нахмурилась Ула. — Дирк?</p><p>— Ни о чём, не обращай внимания, — процедил Дирк, наконец обретя дар речи.</p><p>— Эй, он же нам зубы заговаривает! — выкрикнул кто-то от входа. — Пусть откроет хранилище, или кончаем его.</p><p>— Пока что тут командую я! — рявкнула Ула.</p><p>— Мило, мило, — майор похлопал затянутыми в перчатки ладонями. — Вы, значит, за оружием и боеприпасами.</p><p>— Да! — выкрикнул Дирк. — Открывай арсенал, иначе я разнесу твою пустую голову.</p><p>— В прошлый раз ты промазал, лейтенант, — ласково сказал майор. — Что? Думал, попал? Вижу, что думал. И даже снилось всё это, так?</p><p>— Открывай, — рявкнула Ула и для убедительности выстрелила над головой майора.</p><p>— Ула, радость моя зелёненькая, что ты так нервничаешь, сейчас открою всё, что хотите, раз вам так неймётся. Только там ничего нет.</p><p>С этими словами майор нажал на пульте несколько кнопок.</p><p>— Врёшь, — прошипел рослый рыжий ботан, выходя вперёд наперевес с Е-11. — Не заговаривай нам зубы.</p><p>— Мы можем вместе туда сходить, чтобы вы убедились в правдивости моих слов, — развел руками майор. — Или восемь вооруженных бандитов боятся одного безоружного имперского офицера?</p><p>Ботан зашипел и ударил майора прикладом. Майор пошатнулся, ухватился за терминал, вытер кровь с разбитой губы.</p><p>— Боитесь, — заключил он. — И это правильно.</p><p>— Топай давай, — Ула ткнула его стволом бластера под рёбра.</p><p>— Не нравится мне всё это, — буркнул Дирк, когда они шли к арсеналу и по пути им никто не встретился.</p><p>— Да ладно, разведка же сказала, что одно отделение и кто-то из офицеров. Мы всех положили. Так что волноваться нечего, — отмахнулась Ула. — Долго ещё?</p><p>— Почти пришли, — любезно отозвался майор. — Вот и дверь.</p><p>— Так она заперта!</p><p>— Разумеется. Чтобы открыть арсенал, надо не только разблокировать его с центрального терминала, но и ввести код доступа и подтвердить свою личность. Лейтенант Дирк забыл про такие подробности? Кстати, чтобы вы не переживали — доступа к арсеналу у него нет уже давно.</p><p>— Ты не говорил! — прошипела Ула, злобно глядя на Дирка.</p><p>— Я не знал, — развел тот руками. Происходящее нравилось ему всё меньше. — Но мне кажется, что пора валить отсюда.</p><p>— Мы пришли сюда за оружием! — напомнила Ула. — И уйдём с ним.</p><p>Тем временем майор вбил на небольшом терминале последовательность цифр, стянул перчатку и приложил ладонь к сканеру. Замок помигал разноцветными огоньками. В стене что-то щёлкнуло, зашипело, и дверь арсенала плавно отъехала в стену.</p><p>Майор вошёл первым, повернулся лицом к диверсантам, широко раскинул руки в стороны:</p><p>— Прошу, господа! — объявил он. — Разбирайте. Всё ваше.</p><p>Арсенал был пуст. В нём не было ничего, кроме рядов совершенно пустых стеллажей и одинокого крана-погрузчика под потолком. Ни винтовки, ни магазина, даже ни одной упаковки — не было ничего.</p><p>— Что это значит?! — закричала Ула. — Ты что, шутишь, ублюдок? Где всё оружие?</p><p>Майор снисходительно улыбнулся в ответ.</p><p>— Я вам сразу сказал, что здесь ничего нет, но вы не поверили. Пожалуйста, можете убедиться в правоте моих слов.</p><p>Ула наотмашь ударила майора бластером по лицу. На этот раз майор не удержал равновесия и упал на стеллажи. Она шагнула к майору, ударила его сначала в живот, потом по колену.</p><p>— Где оружие? Отвечай!</p><p>— Его здесь нет. Вывезли вчера. На этот раз ваша разведка сработала плохо. А наша — нет.</p><p>— Ублюдок! — выкрикнула Ула, нанося удары.</p><p>— Эй, Ула, он может нам пригодиться, у него же есть коды доступа и он много чего знает, — остановил её один из диверсантов.</p><p>— Он не скажет, проще убить, — сплюнул Дирк, целясь в майора.</p><p>— Промажешь, лейтенант. Как тогда, — ухмыльнулся майор разбитыми в кровь губами.</p><p>Диверсанты зашумели, наперебой предлагая варианты решения ситуации.</p><p>— Граната! — новый голос перекрыл гомон.</p><p>В следующую секунду в арсенале будто вспыхнула сверхновая, ослепив всех внутри.</p><p>Дирк по привычке успел упасть на пол, закрыть глаза — сказывалась имперская выучка.</p><p>Через несколько секунд забухали тяжелые шаги.</p><p>— Сэр! Майор! Вы...</p><p>— Жив, лейтенант, жив вашими молитвами. Вяжите Кориану и Тарска.</p><p>— Остальные?</p><p>— Контроль.</p><p>— Нет! — заорал Дирк, рывком вскочил на ноги и успел увидеть, как в голове ближайшего к двери диверсанта появилась дыра размером с кулак. Потом перед глазами зажёгся нестерпимо яркий зеленый свет, который поглотил весь мир.</p><p>— Ты кровавое чудовище!</p><p>Ула попыталась встать на ноги, но её бесцеремонно ударили под колени, и она упала на пол, в лужу чьей-то блевотины. От резкого запаха её тоже вывернуло.</p><p>— Значит, отделение, которое вы расстреляли на входе, тебе не жалко, — заключил майор. — Правильно.</p><p>— Они знали, на что шли, — процедила женщина.</p><p>— Вы тоже знали, на что шли, — пожал плечами майор, рассматривая опухавшую на глазах правую руку. — Кажется, ты разбила мне кисть.</p><p>— Сэр, трупы в утилизацию?</p><p>— Разложите вокруг базы, чтобы все видели, — отозвался майор.</p><p>Ула кое-как оглянулась и успела увидеть, как трупы её бойцов закидывают на антигравитационную платформу. У всех на лбу были большие отверстия с обгоревшими краями. Одного, кажется, Дирка, кинули неловко, тот свесился вниз, и из дыры потекло что-то серо-красное.</p><p>— Так вот, милая Ула Корриана, ваша доблестная разведка снова облажалась...</p><p>Спокойный, с нотками превосходства, голос майора вернул её к действительности.</p><p>— Дело в том, что Империя покидает эту планету насовсем, — здесь нет ничего ценного: ни минералов, ни трудовых ресурсов, даже ближайший торговый маршрут далеко отсюда. Мофф сектора решил, что держать гарнизон ради демонстрации флага слишком затратно и глупо. Поэтому он был эвакуирован. Да, всё вооружение и боеприпасы тоже вывезены. Информация о том, что здесь есть чем поживиться, была вам специально подброшена, и теперь у меня в руках ценный приз.</p><p>— Ради этого разменяли целое отделение? Вам их не жалко? — не удержалась от ехидства Ула.</p><p>— Нет. Я приказал одеть в доспехи штурмовиков старых дроидов. Всё равно их надо было списывать. Так что поздравляю — вы героически победили хлам времён Войны клонов. Что касается лейтенанта Дирка. Он служил под моим началом и был одним из лучших снайперов. Я мог доверить ему любое задание, зная, что он его выполнит. Но, как это иногда бывает, для него это всё не прошло бесследно. Я даже отправлял его на лечение в приказном порядке, не помогло. Потом оказалось, что он подсел на известные таблеточки. Они дарят чувство счастья, эйфории, полета, ощущение, что ты можешь абсолютно всё. Правда, чтобы снова испытать ощущение абсолютного счастья, требуется доза всё больше и больше, в сочетании же с алкоголем и другими не менее интересными веществами они могут дать весьма занимательные эффекты. После каждого срыва Дирк клятвенно обещал, что сходит к медикам, чтобы избавиться от зависимости, и я ему верил, пока не стало слишком поздно. Это был выходной. Дирк пришел на местный рынок и начал стрелять. Были убитые и раненые среди гражданских. Но когда он не смог убить меня с пяти метров, я понял, что, как снайпер и вообще как солдат, он кончился.</p><p>— Зачем ты мне это рассказываешь?</p><p>Майор поднялся на ноги, прижал правую руку к груди.</p><p>— Как известно, зло всегда любит пафосно вещать о своих планах и тайнах. В вашей концепции мира я же и есть представитель зла, так что почему бы и нет? К тому же всегда забавно знать, что идейный и бескомпромиссный борец со злом на самом деле поехавший крышей нарик. А, капитан Раф’Шэнн. Забирайте ваши трофеи.</p><p>В поле зрения Улы появился невысокий смуглолицый офицер ИСБ с капитанскими планками. Он оглядел женщину, презрительно скривил губы.</p><p>— Для начала её надо отмыть. Благодарю за содействие, майор Шан. Надеюсь, всё готово к эвакуации.</p><p>— Обижаете, капитан. Мы здесь последние.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>